The present invention relates generally to reducing airflow problems in low profile processor-based devices, such as servers, and particularly to a system for holding cables out of a cooling airflow passing through the device.
Many current processor-based devices, such as servers, have been designed with a smaller overall package size. One dimension that has been reduced in a variety of devices is the height. For example, some servers have been designed with a low profile, such as 1 U servers, that have a relatively short distance between the bottom and the top of the server chassis. The lower profiles and otherwise smaller packages have created difficulty in providing an uninterrupted airflow through the device for cooling of components.
Exemplary components that tend to be obstructive to airflow include cables, such as SCSI cables, often used to form connections between one or more PCI cards and the motherboard. Placement of the cables can be difficult to control and they can end up in a position inhibiting airflow through the chassis of the device.
It would be advantageous to have a technique for reducing the airflow interference caused by such cables.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, a system is provided for reducing interruption to airflow through the chassis of a processor-based device, such as a server. The system includes a generally flat tray disposed along a base or floor of the chassis. The tray is designed to receive a cable, such as an SCSI cable. Typically, clips are used to secure the cable to the tray.
According to another aspect of the invention, a system is provided for facilitating better airflow through a server. The system includes a server chassis having a chassis floor. A cable retention tray is deployed along the chassis floor. The cable retention tray is designed to secure a generally flat cable along the chassis floor to reduce or prevent interference with airflow through the chassis.
According to another aspect of the present invention, a method is provided for facilitating cooling of components in a processor-based device, such as a server. The method includes deploying a generally flat tray along an area of the chassis that reduces interference with airflow. The method further includes laying a low profile, signal carrying cable along the tray where it is retained at a position substantially out of the path of airflow.